1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of sputtering silicon-containing target materials and to the art of fabricating cathode targets of silicon alloys comprising transition metal.
2. Description of Technical Considerations
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,234 and 5,170,291 to Szczyrbowski et al. disclose sputtering silica and silicides, such as nickel silicide (NiSi2), in an oxidizing atmosphere to deposit dielectric oxide films.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,729 to Narizuka et al. discloses a sputtering target with which a high resistivity thin film consisting of chromium, silicon and oxygen can be produced. The target is formed by selecting the grain size of chromium powder and silicon dioxide powder drying the powders by heating and mixing the dried powders to obtain a mixed powder containing from 20 to 80 percent by weight of chromium, preferably 50 to 80 percent, the remainder being silicon dioxide, packing the mixed powder in a die, and sintering the packed powder by hot pressing to produce a target which has a two phase mixed structure. The sputtering target is used to manufacture thin film resistors and electrical circuits.